Seikunime
Seikunime is a Japanese anime production company, notable for being involved in the production of Shōjo anime. The company was founded in 1994 and is the master licensee to most of its works. They were the main anime contractor for US-based Cartoon Network XD and later NickFamily Studios from 2003 to mid-2018 and have outsourced animation to animation studios such as Toei Animation and Bones. The company's main focus was originally on Shōjo and kodomomuke anime until getting involved with the Shōnen Sand Land in 2003; prior to that, the closest anime they were involved in that qualified as a shōnen was Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force. DHX Media, through its Japanese division, bought the company in 2014 and divested it three years later, due to DHX's acquisition of Iconix Brand Group. Since January 2016, Seikunime has reported a loss for every fiscal year. This only worsened when DHX Media divested it. Initially projected that the company wouldn't survive past April 2019, due to the rise of studios having master licenses (such as Venga and Studio Aura), it was announced that Seikunime would be sold. Venga, Typewriter Japan, and Axiom bought the company in November 2018. Typewriter and Axiom are expected to sell their shares in the company to Venga by 2019. List of anime productions 1990s *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit'' (1995 - 1998) *''Mega-Mecha'' (1996) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Opening Arc'' (1996 - 1997) *''Mega-Mecha II'' (1997) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Qualifier Arc'' (1997 - 1998) *''Mega-Mecha III'' (1997) *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals'' (1997 - 1998) *''Mega-Mecha Charge-Go!'' (1997) *''Mega-Mecha Charge-Go! II'' (1997) *''Mega-Mecha Charge-Go! III'' (1997 - 1998) *''Mega-Mecha Control'' (1998) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Regular Season Arc'' (1998 - 1999) *''Cozy-san'' (1998 - 2000) *''Mahou Shoujo Ino'' (1998 - 1999) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Regional Championship Arc'' (1999 - 2000) 2000s *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: National Championship Arc'' (2000 - 2001) *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit Fantasy'' (2000 - 2004) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: World Arc'' (2001 - 2002) *''Magic Akari'' (2001) *''Go Mega-Mecha!'' (2002) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Reboot Arc'' (2002 - 2003) *''Cozy-san'' (2002 - 2008) *''Go Mega-Mecha! II'' (2003) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: International Racing Arc'' (2003 - 2004) *''Sand Land'' (2003) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2003 - 2006) *''My Mega-Grow Pets'' (2003 - 2011) *''Go Mega-Mecha! Finale'' (2004) *''Shantae'' (2004 - 2006) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Fantasy Racing Arc'' (2004 - 2005) *''Cooking Papa II'' (2004 - 2005) *''Mini-Mecha'' (2005 - 2006) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Finale Arc'' (2005 - 2006) *''Pop Rabbit Adventure'' (2005) *''Sega All-Stars'' (2005 - 2018) *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals: SubZero'' (2005 - 2006) *''Cooking Papa III'' (2005 - 2006) *''Magical Pokémon Journey'' (2005 - 2006) *''Pop Rabbit Adventure II'' (2006) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006 - 2008) *''Cooking Papa IV'' (2006 - 2007) *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animal Fighters'' (2006 - 2007) *''Magical Pokémon Journey: Gold & Silver'' (2006) *''Shantae'' (2007 - 2010) *''Mahou Shoujo Ino meets Mega-Mecha'' (2007 - 2008) *''Cooking Papa V'' (2007 - 2008) *''Eyes of Earth'' (2008 - 2009) *''Mega-Mecha Returns'' (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2009 - 2011) *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals XT'' (2009 - 2010) 2010s *''Mini-Mecha'' (2010) *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit Reboot'' (2010) *''The Secret Saturdays Return'' (2010 - 2011) *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals XT II'' (2010 - 2011) *''Mach Go Go Go: The Lost Stories'' (2011) *''Mach Go Go Go: The Lost Stories II'' (2011) *''Mach Go Go Go: The Lost Stories III'' (2011) *''Magic Akari'' (2012) *''Pop Rabbit'' (2012) *''Mahou Shoujo Ino'' (2012) *''The World Ends With You'' (2012) *''Dragonfly Girl'' (2012) *''Kid Icarus'' (2012 - 2013) *''Dragonfly Girl Thunder Go!'' (2012) *''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' (2012 - 2014) *''Kitchen Princess'' (2012 - 2016) *''Magico'' (2012 - 2013) *''Urusei Yatsura: Alien Girl Lum'' (2012 - 2013) *''Ranma ½ Final: Part 1'' (2013) *''Pop Rabbit Origins'' (2013) *''My Mega-Grow Pets'' (2013 - 2018) *''Ranma ½ Final: Part 2'' (2013) *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' (2014) *''Shantae'' (2014) *''Rocket Pets'' (2014) *''Nami and the Age of Superheroes'' (2014 - 2015) *''Pokémon Adventures'' (2014 - 2018) *''Rocket Pets 2.0'' (2014) *''Mega-Mecha 2015'' (2015 - 2017) *''Shantae: Risky's Revenge'' (2015) *''Rocket Pets 3.0'' (2015) *''Akademi Murders'' (2015 - 2017) *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation'' (2015) *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals ZY'' (2015) *''Conception'' (2015) *''Conception: Children of the Seven Stars'' (2015 - 2016) *''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse'' (2016) *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' (2016) *''Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note'' (2016) *''Doraemon'' (2016) *''Maple Town '16'' (2016) *''Battle Aura Spirit Driver Force: Ten Years Later'' (2016) *''Millennium Snow'' (2016) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' (2016) *''Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition'' (2016) *''Maple Town: Another Story'' (2016) *''Super Rocket Pets'' (2016) *''King of Prism Paradise'' (2016) *''FusionFall: The Anime'' (2016 - 2017) *''Cardbattle'' (2016) *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' (2016 - 2018) *''Twinkle Stars'' (2016 - 2019) *''Shuriken and Pleats'' (2016) *''Cardbattle: Secret Cards'' (2016 - 2018) *''Bakugan Super Brawlers'' (2016 - 2018) *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' (2017) *''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'' (2017) *''The Amazing Extreme-Grow Animals'' (2017) *''Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life'' (2017) *''Anime Madness'' (2017 - 2018) *''Cartoon Network Battle'' (2017 - 2019) *''No-Limit Power Zone'' (2017 - 2018) *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' (2017) *''Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever'' (2017) *''B-Daman Unleashed'' (2017 - 2018) *''Maple Town '17'' (2017 - 2018) *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' (2017) *''Kado no Tatakai: Gakko-nai de Notatakai'' (2017 - 2019) *''Kuroeusagi'' (2017 - 2018) *''Super-Duper Spider-Man'' (2017 - 2018) *''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' (2017 - 2018) *''Shuriken and Pleats: JewelNinja'' (2017 - 2018) *''Jewelpet Academy'' (2017 - 2018) *''Ayano's Secret'' (2017 - 2018) *''Mega-Mecha: The End'' (2018 - 2019) *''Shantae: Half-Genie Defender'' (2018) *''Karakuri Douji Ultimo'' (2018) *''The Giant Extreme-Grow Animals'' (2018) *''Kawaii!! Magic School'' (2018) *''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation'' (2018) *''The Era of Rohan'' (2018; first season only) *''Kawaii!! Magic School: Friendship'' (2018) *''Shaman King: Legends'' (2018 - 2019) Anime Time Original run (2009 - 2013) *''Cave Story: Toroko-chan'' (2009) *''Aqua Kids II'' (2009) *''Beet the Vandel Buster II'' (2009) *''Croket! Banker Survival of Dream!'' (2009) *''Dan Doh! Next Generation'' (2009) *''Beet the Vandel Buster III'' (2009) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Animation'' (2009) *''Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet II'' (2009) *''Duel Masters: Fighting Edge'' (2009) *''Webdiver-kun'' (2009) *''Ratchet & Clank: The Animation'' (2009) *''Beet the Vandel Buster IV'' (2009) *''Idaten Jump II'' (2010) *''Dodge Danpei II'' (2010) *''Beet the Vandel Buster V'' (2010) *''Duel Masters: Fighting Edge II'' (2010) *''Dodge Danpei III'' (2010) *''Beet the Vandel Buster VI'' (2010) *''Baki Hanma'' (2010) *''Genji Tsūshin Agedama II'' (2010) *''Cutie Honey SEED'' (2010) *''Idaten Jump III'' (2011) *''Duel Masters: Fighting Edge III'' (2011) *''Dodge Danpei IV'' (2011) *''Puriri! Lilpri'' (2011) *''Genji Tsūshin Agedama III'' (2011) *''Beet the Vandel Buster VII'' (2011) *''Lucky Star II'' (2011) *''The Racing Brothers Let's & Go! Last'' (2011) *''Baki Hanma II'' (2011) *''Lucky Star III'' (2012) *''Puriri! Lilpri II'' (2012) *''Idaten Jump IV'' (2012) *''Duel Masters: Fighting Edge IV'' (2012) *''Genji Tsūshin Agedama IV'' (2012) *''Dodge Danpei V'' (2012) *''Cutie Honey SEED II'' (2012) *''Webdiver-kun II'' (2012) *''Baki Hanma III'' (2012) *''Lucky Star IV'' (2013) *''Puriri! Lilpri III'' (2013) *''Beet the Vandel Buster VIII'' (2013) *''Duel Masters: Fighting Edge V'' (2013) *''Genji Tsūshin Agedama V'' (2013) *''Dodge Danpei VI'' (2013) *''The Racing Brothers Let's & Go! Last II'' (2013) *''Baki Hanma IV'' (2013) *''Idaten Jump V: Finale'' (2013) *''Cutie Honey SEED III'' (2013) *''Webdiver-kun III'' (2013) *''Cave Story: Sue-chan'' (2013) Reboot (2018 - present) *''Hard Rock 101: The Anime'' (2018) *''Exploits of Sadie-chan'' (2018) *''Secret Keeper'' (2018) *''Baseball Team 106: The Animation'' (2018) *''Adventures of a Gamer: Tokyo Gaming Competition'' (2018) *''Eagle Girl: The Anime'' (2018) *''Time Force: The Anime'' (2018) *''Baseball Team 107'' (2018) *''Virtual Dimension Fighter Siki'' (2018) *''Eagle Girl: The Anime: Part II'' (2018) *''Adventures of a Gamer: Akihabara Gaming Competition'' (2018) *''The Next Level: The Animation'' (2018) *''Surprise!! Cottonsweet x Pop Rabbit'' (2018) *''Time Force Girls! Prequel!'' (2018) *''Cottonsweet-chan'' (2018) *''Hunter Unit 19'' (2018) *''Adventures of a Gamer: Osaka Gaming Competition'' (2018) *''Multidimensional Investigators: The Anime'' (2018) *''Cottonsweet-chan II'' (2018) *''Anime Fan Tonaru Atsuka'' (2018) *''Baseball Team 106: Luck is All You Need'' (2018) *''Time Force: The Original Time Force'' (2018) *''Adventures of a Gamer: Kyoto Gaming Competition'' (2018) *''The Next Level: The Animation II'' (2018) Anime films *''Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note'' (2015) OVAs *''The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals Attack'' (1999) *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit'' (1999 - 2005) *''AmiYumi'' (2005) *''XLR-san'' (2006) *''Cooking Papa VI'' (2008 - 2009) *''Beware the Rowdyruff Boys'' (2009) *''Tower Prep: The Animation'' (2010) *''KND: Boys Next Door'' (2010) *''KND: Girls Next Door'' (2011) *''Sym-Bionic Titan: Form Titan!'' (2011) *''Generator Rex Anime'' (2012) *''Ben 10 Anime'' (2013) *''Ben 10 Anime: Alien Force'' (2014) *''Ben 10 Anime: Ultimate Alien'' (2015) *''Ben 10 Anime: Omniverse'' (2016) *''Mysterious Joker-san'' (2016 - 2017) *''The NFU meets The Amazing Mega-Grow Animals'' (2018) Previously owned by third-parties *''Mahosagi'' *''Mahosagi Star'' *''Mahosagi Thunderbolt'' *''Mahosagi Detectives'' *''Mahosagi Forever'' TBA. Channels owned *TV Akihabara (10%) Former divisions *Yui Animation (2014-17): Spun-off from Seikunime two months after DHX divested it. Trivia *Seikunime will sometimes turn down a co-production offer if they want to focus on something else that they consider would do well. Since the Venga/Axiom/Typewriter Japan buyout, turning down the offer to do an anime co-production has been rare for Seikunime. **In 1997, Seikunime turned down the offer to oversee production of the Mobile Girls television series, due to focusing on Mahou Shoujo Ino at the time. The master license to the Mobile Girls franchise is currently owned by Bandai Visual in Japan, and NickFamily Studios outside of Japan. **Similarly, they turned down an offer to oversee production of the Shoujo Mangaka Mizu anime. Shoujo Mangaka Mizu is currently streamed on FunimationNow. **Later on, in 2016, they turned down an offer from Toei to oversee production of (and have the master license to) PB&J Kawauso (whose master license subsequently went to Disney), due to focusing on The Amazing Extreme-Grow Animals.